


When You Tell Me That You Love Me

by flickawhip



Category: Maestro RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post the O Sole Mio drama from Maestro</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Tell Me That You Love Me

Katie's tearful phone-calls had been hard to handle and when the mentor rolled his eyes it was all John could do not to walk on stage and hold Katie, telling her how wonderful she was in the same way he had every time she phoned home. He had waited for her afterwards, finding her mentor in his face, apologizing and wittering on about how his wife was beautiful but not sexy. He had waited, in silence, before the man fell silent. 

"You finished?"

His tone was flat, almost angry. 

"It's just..."

John had punched the man, hard, before he could finish. 

"My wife is the most beautiful, sexy woman I have ever met, if you happen to be FUCKING BLIND to it... then get her a new tutor. Or be nice. Your choice."

"John..."

Katie's voice came from behind him and he turned to smile at her, pulling her into a deeply passionate kiss. 

"I love you."

"I love you too John."

As they had walked away Katie had leant to whisper the words 'My hero'.


End file.
